stumptfandomcom-20200216-history
Stumpt Story Arc
The Stumpt story arc is a continuity created out of certain games that Stumpt plays, whether it be single-player or multiplayer, that form a story in a larger structure throughout all of the channel's existence. The series started with Nom Nom Galaxy, and has since spanned over the course of Stumpt's entire existence. Below are the games listed chronologically. # Nom Nom Galaxy (original play through): The original game in the Stumpt story arc, it has the Stumpt crew creating soup, before moving on to bigger and better things. ## Animated #1, where [[Price] gets tossed underwater while Jas, Rik, and Ash go to space.] ### [Price has a mini arc after Stumpt animated #1] ### After being pushed to the bottom of the sea, Farsky starts, in which Price creates an underwater base for Stumpt. ### Price comes up from the ocean and begins Salt, where he tries to survive and ends by stealing a pirate boat. ### Price's boat leaks and Factorio starts, where Price creates a factory in a bid to eventually create a rocket, which he does. ## Meanwhile, in space, the other three members of Stumpt have set up a base in Space Engineers. Partway through the series, Price arrives from Factorio. Soon after that, an argument creates a rift in the group, leading to the foundation of both Stumpt Industries and Rash Incorporated. At then end of the series, the two groups head on their own adventures. ## Animated #2, in which Price states his dream of opening an amusement park, and Rash Inc. decide to aim for a lazy lifestyle. ### Rash stay in space in their Starbound series. They aim to lead a sedentary lifestyle by creating complete automation. This goal is shattered, however, by the introduction of Fake Rik. They flee and decide to live on a different planet. ### Price and Jas start their own series on Agrarian Skies, where they make an amusement park. During the grand opening, Fake Rik attacks and the duo are forced to flee through a portal. ##Price and Jas start a new series on Don't Starve, but in the end, they are forced to flee through a mysterious portal once more. ###'*'''After escaping from Fake Rik, Ash and Rik create a new play through of '''The Forest'. They go on vacation, but their plane crashes and they're forced to live in the wild. (Due to the overall amount of bugs in the game, it was eventually retconned from the canon, and made out to have only been a dream sequence.) ###'*'''After Rik wakes up from his dream (The "The Forest" series), he and Ash make a new '''Starbound' series. Price and Jas come in through a portal from the Don't starve series, and the crew decides to create a soup factory in their new base. (Unfortunately, this series had to be abruptly stopped, as an update to the game cause all the mods to cease functioning and everyone's saves to become corrupted.) ###'*'''The events that happened after the Stumpt Industries team entered the portal from Don't Starve are re-imagined. This time, the pair are dropped into a new '''Feed The Beast Infinity' series featuring Sushix. (Unfortunately, this series also had to be suddenly stopped due to server errors between Stumpt and Sushix.) ##'From this point on the story arc takes a slight departure form the previously established story. This new series begins without a revision of neither the Starbound Returns play through nor the ending of Don't Starve. ' ##Ash and Jas start a new Minecraft play through, Ash's Zoo, with the other two joining shortly; The crew sets off to make an expansive zoo containing many different animals. After Jas tries to use witchery to revive Gordon (a pig favored by the crew during the series), a portal opens, allowing a Hydra to access the zoo, and cause destruction. During the series, the crew had found a book which mentioned a mysterious "A. B." In the finale, Stumpt escapes by using a mysterious vertical tunnel that was next to where the book was. ##Stumpt wakes up an unspecified amount of time later, in a strange land, marking the beginning of the Hubris series. In the new world, the entire world is covered in a mysterious taint, which destroys life. Throughout the series, it is revealed that it is caused by the nefarious Alabaster Bros., the heads of a corporation who forewent the health of this and many other planets in order to continue the production of a successful line of soup. At the end of the series, Fake Rik shows up. He reveals that he is actually Rik from a future timeline, who was only scaring Stumpt so that he could protect them from the Alabaster Bros., who sought to destroy them. Fake Rik manages to send the crew to an alternate dimension where they'll be safe, but dies in the process. ##Stumpt finds themselves in a land of floating islands, which starts the Shattered Skies series. as the Stumpt crew venture though this destroyed world of infinite sky, creating a metropolis for themselves while meeting people like Lava Steve on the islands or sky pirates and training wizards. They eventually find a floating city that was apparently home to a gold-eating dragon; while the Stumpt crew was distracted, one of the Alabaster Brothers stole an artifact of great power, the Wings. This destroyed the ground they were standing on and caused them to fall to the planet's unforeseen surface. ##'Minecraft Villages' commences, in which the Stumpt crew are required to build a village and attract residents to live in it. The series is largely uneventful in terms of the central plot, but the crew are forced to evacuate after the villagers revolt, having been driven to action by their discontent with the inedible nature of a bowl of "rainbow curry". (Any series marked with a "'*'" indicates that it was retconned or otherwise stopped.) Minecraft Story Arc This story arc revolves around Stumpt's Minecraft path, consisting of Agrarian Skies, Ash's Zoo, Hubris, Shattered Skies and Villages. The summaries are transcripts of the Minecraft: The Story So Far video, and you can see it here. Of course, there are spoilers if you haven't watched the series. Agrarian Skies Summary Our story begins in the sky. Price and Jas set out to turn an endless empty expanse into something greater, a theme park named Stumptlandia. After toiling endlessly to create the park, Price and Jas invited Team Rash to the grand opening. There were rides, there was food and even fireworks. Everything was going perfectly until Fake Rik arrived. He sabotaged the park, blowing up everything Price and Jas had built, and forcing the rest of the gang to flee Stumptlandia. Price and Jas left through a portal, and Ash fell from the sky. While Rik remained missing. Ash's Zoo Summary After a series of nightmarish events, Ash and Jasmine awoke in a pastoral landscape with animals galore. The dream to build was once again in full motion and the pair decided to build a zoo! Ash and Jas made a number of friends including wild animals; chocobos and even dinosaurs. Eventually, Price and Rik both made their way to Ash's Zoo and built their own additions as well. There was one friend who was particularly loved, Gordon the Pig. Sadly all good things must come to an end. Gordon died a tragic death at the hands of Ash, and Jas attempted to resurrect him using her magical abilities. At the same time, Price discovered an abandoned ship at the bottom of the sea with a mysterious red door. Although there is no certainty is to why it happened, dark magics began to seep into the world until eventually demons and monsters overran the zoo. As the zoo was being destroyed, Price jumped beyond the door; and into an endless space. Hubris Summary Price fell from the sky and landed in a world infested by taint. He stumbled across Rik, Ash and Jasmine in some sort of... stasis. After awakening the others, the gang quickly found the world was harsh and all of the normally friendly animals had become monstrous. The gang built a base floating above the taint until they could use magic to slowly push it away. While in this harsh land the Stumpt gang discovered a number of abandoned spaces, they found Fake Rik's dungeon where Price said he was kidnapped and held for a long time, they found an old soup factory overrun with taint and pouring more taint into the ocean. But the most shocking, is where they found the ruins of Ash's Zoo. Did this mean the gang was somehow launched into the future? There was no real way to know. At some point in their efforts to clean up the taint, the gang attracted the attention of some sinister agents. They found numerous documents referring to the mysterious A.B.. After discovering a crashed probe, the gang seemed to trigger a response from somewhere in space. Soon, a number of satellites appeared above the village, and they began dropping more taint onto the planet. During the attack the Stumpt gang was revisited by a former foe, Fake Rik, who insisted he was there to help. Fake Rik explained he had actually been travelling through time trying to help other members of Stumpt, in some other timeline, he watched them all die and thought this was because they built too big, and attracted the attention of the evil Alabaster Brothers. He hoped that by sabotaging Stumpt's efforts to build, he could prevent them from attracting the Brothers, but every time, the gang would find some new way to get the Brothers' attention. He told them to head through a portal to safety and they had insisted he travel along with them, not knowing his body was too weak to handle another jump through time. The gang mourned the loss of Fake Rik on the other side of the portal, and then took the plunge into yet another new world. Rik also promised to build a monument in Fake Rik's honor. Shattered Skies Summary The gang once again found themselves in an empty expansive sky, but this time they were all together. From humble beginnings they slowly built a massive metropolis with Jasmine exploring the depths of magic; Ash building farms and robots; Price tinkering with his machines, and Rik, well, Rik built a lot of ceramic chicks. And a golden monument for Fake Rik. The gang met a number of interesting characters including Tinkles the Fairy, Lava Steve, a group of wizards training at a wizard school, and even some sky pirates. Along the way they discovered a book which told the tale of Sky and Night. This story described how Sky and Night were locked in an endless battle, Sky gave magical wards: a pair of wings, a sword and a crown to a pair of brothers to fight back the Night. But the Night whispered to the brothers, eventually turning them against the Sky and shattering the lands. Sky took back the wards, hiding them among the stars, entrusted to her three sisters: Dawn, Candesce and Aurora. Eventually the gang found their way through the sky to a floating city where everything wasn't quite as it seemed. While on the surface things appeared nice and friendly, the gang slowly uncovered a nefarious plot. As well as what appeared to be one of the ancient wards; the magical wings. This ultimately led to a dragon being unleashed on the island, that the Stumpt members valiantly fought and vanquished. Then, as they attempted to unlock a magically warded door, one of the Alabaster Brothers appeared, stealing the ancient ward and blowing up the island, sending the Stumpt gang falling through the sky yet again. Villages Summary The gang awoke in an unfamiliar land, and were greeted by their old friend Kakujo. He gave them a warning not to trust the local villagers, and then ran off into the wilderness. Undeterred by their friend's mysterious words, the gang once again set about building up a home. Villagers came to inhabit the lands they made and farmed in mind and explored as they often do. Eventually, they came across a seemingly abandoned city. They met the king of this city, who asked them to help defeat an evil creature deep in the crypts below to help him bring peace to his home. The gang obliged and fought valiantly against the monsters of the catacombs, shortly after, the city was booming once again. As thanks, the King bestowed upon Rik the Aurora Blade, a mystical weapon of immense power and unbeknownst to him, one of the ancient wards spoken of in Sky and Night. Everything seemed to be going well, there were villagers running around, plenty of food for everyone and even Jasmine's magical plants that protect the town from monsters that came at night. But as is common with this group. nothing good ever seems to last. It all started when Price got a request to make some rainbow curry for the villagers. Even though he made exactly what they asked for, the villagers went into a rage. Perhaps Kakujo was right, maybe the villagers weren't to be trusted. Speaking of whom, the gang ran into Kakujo as they were fleeing the city. Turns out he was living in a hole just outside of town the entire time, but he certainly kept himself busy. While Stumpt was working on farming and building up a town, Kakujo built a spaceship and just in the nick of time, got the gang together to flee the hostile villagers and head to the stars. Invasion After leaving the village they end up landing on a very hostile planet with fleeting resources Category:Minecraft